dreams
by yuninha09
Summary: lm.c,the gazette,v-last,irokui,sug,miyavi


São sete da manha, eu estou com uma terrível insônia, alem de que tenho escola hoje.

Vim morar em Tóquio há alguns dias, com meu amigo takeru, ele disse para eu não ter medo do primeiro dia de aula por que eu tenho a ele, e não preciso me preocupar com quem vai gosta de min ou não mais mesmo assim, temo muitas coisas, não só o fato de não fazer amizades.

-Alo?_ ouvi um ruído do outro lado da linha.

-Alo, yoshiiii,é o ruki,tudo bem?_falou com certa alegria.

-Ahh,oi ruki,estou bem e você?

-estou ótimo!-disse gritando em meus ouvidos. –mais você já esta em Tóquio?Por favor, diz que sim, dizzzzzzzzz.

_ri ao ver o pequeno dizer - sim estou, cheguei há dois dias.

-ahhhhhhhhhh,que legal,você tem que vir me visitar,a gente pode fazer um monte de coisas legal,não é mesmo?

-sim sim,podemos. ' Terminei rindo.

-então, vou desligar por que tenho escola, agora, infelizmente, mais depois nos combina de sair, ta bom?

-esta bem, tchau, até mais.

-tchau, beijos. 'Disse desligando o telefone.

Bem, ruki é um amigo meu da escola, que se mudou quando eu tinha 14 anos, para Tóquio, e não o vi depois disso, mais nos continuamos mantendo contato pelo celular, ou internet.

Eu estava vendo bob esponja e esperando o takeru sair do banho (é eu vejo bob é esponja, ele é kawaii), logo esta besta sai e eu posso descobrir quem vai me atirar ovo e me enfiar na lata de lixo esse ano.

-yoshi, levanta essa poupas daí, e vamos pra escola. 'Disse me puxando pelo braço.

-sim, claro, estou tão ansioso em ver, como funciona um manicômio. 'Disse soltando um sorriso sarcástico.

-ah não faz drama, escola até que é interessante. 'Disse saindo e fechando a porta.

-você tem algum problema mental né? Eu sempre soube disso, só não sabia que era tão grave assim. 'Disse caminhando vendo-o rir de min.

-sim claro, piorei depois que comecei a morar com você, yoshi é contagiante. 'Disse fazendo os mesmo rirem.

-ta agora é serio, se alguém me encher a paciência eu juro que viro o titio psicopata do ensino médio, é meu ultimo ano nessas coisas que chamam de escola, e eu quero fazer historia. 'Disse fazendo takeru rir histericamente

-você realmente me emocionou agora, só você mesmo, ein.'disse sorrindo,em quanto entravamos na escola.

As pessoas nos olhavam como se nos estivéssemos literalmente cagados,é parece que estamos sujos ou fedorentos, olha para a gente como se fossemos os únicos do mundo assim, por isso odeio escola, ela me irrita e me tira do serio, escolinha sem vergonha, RUUM.

-você pensando é assustador se faz uma cara de quem esta planejando algo.

-sim estou. 'Disse rindo

-o que esta aprontando yoshi?

-estou pensando em falar com o ben 10 e mandar ele vir aqui e seqüestrar todos os professores,seria tão legal.'disse rindo

-que bela imaginação ein.'disse fazendo os dois caírem na risada.

-sim imagina só,um ano de feria,seria tão legal.

Vimos um painel com os nomes dos alunos e as turmas que ficaram, por sorte eu estava na sala 31, a mesma do take,assim fica bem melhor,pelo menos não vou ficar sozinho.

Bem enquanto eu boiava forever na mesa, o professor entrou encarando os alunos, e logo despertei prestando atenção nele, era um homem alto de cabelos negros, e não parecia ser muito velho, parecia ser jovem.

- bom dia,meu nome é Aoi,sou professor de química,e gostaria que todos se acomodassem e que tarassem os fone de ouvido não é mesmo senhor Yuri,retire-os.'disse em quanto sentava na meça abrindo seu livro de chamadas.

-bem conheço muitos daqui por que mais da metade rodou de ano,então já os conheço bem.'disse abrindo o caderno e analisando os nomes na chamada.

-alguém aqui é novo na escola?.

_eu e takeru logo alevantamos a mão vendo a turma inteira nos encarar. -eu sou "-disse corando".

-eu também sou novo. 'disse takeru logo abaixando a cabeça.

-de onde vieram, é takeru? E qual o seu nome?

-meu nome...é yoshi.

-nos viemos de osaka,há alguns meses.

-huum são ermão?'Disse num tom curioso

-somos primos, a mãe dele o mandou para cá para estudar, e eu vim junto. 'Disse por fim soltando um sorriso meigo.

-hmm compreendo. 'Disse olhando novamente para a turma. - então quero que se reunião em grupos de quatro, e façam um texto falando sobre suas férias, e depois que acabarem, toquem idéias com os membros do grupo, e logo em seguida irão escrever o que acharam do colega de você, é para entregar no fim da aula então rápido.

Logo em seguida a turma inteira começou a se unir em grupos

-oi meu nome é maya, quer se juntar com eu e o hiro?'Disse sorrindo simpático.

-ah sim claro, o takeru pode se juntar também?'

-sim pode, vamos sentar aqui então. 'Apontou parra a classe vazia. -pega suas coisas e traz pra cá.

Peguei as coisas e juntei com a mesa deles.

Enquanto todos do meu grupo aviam escrevi do à redação e já aviam sido lida a redação de outros colegas, tinha-mos que escolher um do grupo para escrever o que achamos dele. Então quando maya e takeru saíram para tirar suas duvidas hiro,um garato com loiro,magro e baixo muito quieto,me chamou.

-hei posso escrever o que eu achei de você?'Disse sorrindo.

-sim claro, e eu tenho escrever sobre você, se conseguir.

Yoshi:

"Bem eu só conheso o hiro a uma meia ora por ai",

Mais posso dizer que ele é bem extrovertido, e bastante quieto.

E que também gosta de viajar, e gosta de jogar "games".

Hiro:

Ele é um garoto legal fala bastante, gosta de brincar.

Adora viajar sair, e ir a festas pelo que vejo.

"Mais não o conheço Bem então posso falar pouco dele"

Logo que o professor saiu, fomos para o intervalo, estávamos eu, takeru, maya e hiro.

E ouvimos uma voz grosa surgir de longe,quando olhe era um loiro alto,com uma faixa no nariz vindo em direção à noz e olhando a todos com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Hiro, e ai boca de putinha,como vai?.'Logo que ele terminou de falar todos riram.

-vou bem, alias estou usando minha boca com seu ex, e ele adora. 'Reita se calou rindo de canto.

-não sabia que havia se rebaixado tanto.

-estou brincando, não sou tão louco assim, desnarizado,eu também adoro você,meu caro amigo.'disse sorrindo

-hiro você esta ficando muito sexy vou ter que te seqüestrar. 'Disse fazendo os mesmo caírem na risada.

-reita, essa coisa linda aqui é o yoshi, meu amiginho, ta, e esse aqui do lado é o takeru, meu arco íris particular. 'Disse maya me abraçando e passando a mão sobre os cabelos de takeru

-oi yoshi, oi takeru, parece que fechou o quarteto fantástico né,todos loiros.

-sim, eu sou diva, loiro e lindo. 'Disse maya rindo.

-então diva! Vou para a casa que hoje todo mundo solta sedo, tchau, loirinhas. 'Disse rindo histericamente.

Logo em seguida sai com takeru indo para a casa.

Bem o dia até que foi bom pelo menos não arrumei ninguém para me perseguir até o final do ano, e espero que continue assim. Até por que na outra escola faziam da minha vida um inferno, me perturbavam até não dá mais. Mais amanha é um novo dia e eu não sei se vai aparecer um doido para me jogar na lixeira e me mostra um novo perfume,lixão francês muito famoso em Tóquio tem um cheiro muito agradável,nem sabes.


End file.
